Dia friky del vampiro
by dragon hero
Summary: Bueno un viernes 13,un vampiro llamado Merlock,un Sargento llamado Quiti Follen y otros sucesos frikys....le ocurriran al joven vampiro Merlock Holmes Disfrutas y anchas castilla


**Bueno simplemente escribo este fanfic para pasar el rato es cortito y espero que divertido,si quereis matar vuestro tiempo libre echadle una ojeada.**

**Dia friky del vampiro**

**Merlock estaba en la cama al lado de Sara,acurrucados los dos ahí,Merlock le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos,mientras que Sara se acurrucaba cada vez mas en Merlock, Merlock tenia una sonrisa muy ancha y plácida en la que se le podian observar los colmillos,era tan dulce...Despues se incorporaron y sus caras empezaron a estar mas cerca solo las limitadas por un par de céntimetros,sus labios estaban apunto de fundirse en un beso...**

**De repente antes de que sus labios se pudieran besar una voz se oia.**

**MERLOCK DESPIERTA!!!!**

**Merlock despertó de golpe,estaba todo mojado,fue corriendo la mirada al lado de su cama para ver si estaba Sara,y solamente era un sueño, no habia nadie allí solo un caracol rosado que flotaba con un cubo de agua,menuda manera de despertarle, Merlock centelleó un poco los ojos,estiró los brazos y bostezó.**

**Merlock: Bindi porque me despiertas siempre de una manera algo anormal?**

**Bindi: Agradecemelo si no es por mi siempre llegarias tarde a trabajar...**

**Merlock no era que digamos una persona de mañana que solo al despertarse ya estaba lista para todo,él era el contrario de todo eso, mas bien era lo mas parecido a un zombie,casi que ademas le podian contratar por las mañanas para rodar alguna pelicula típica de la noche de los muertos vivientes.Merlock se levantó de la cama tropezó y se cayó al suelo.**

**Bindi: Como te puedn haber cogido en la oficina del tiempo**

**De repente un flash recorrió la mente de Merlock, oficina del tiempo,su trabajo.**

**Ir a la oficina del tiempo a currar ver a su querida hermosa Sara**

**Merlock: Sí Yupi!!!!!**

**Bindi: Que?!**

**Merlock parecia otra persona se levantó del suelo y se fue dando saltitos al cuarto de baño.**

"**Pero que habré dicho yo?!" pensó Bindi.**

**Despues de una ducha larga y un buen desayuno Merlock espero impaciente que llamará Jillian.**

**Y en su apartamento la pantalla del ordenador funcionó,salió la imagen de Jillian.**

"**Bien otro dia con Sara"Pensó Merlock babeando.**

**Jillian: Deja de babear como mi bulldog bueno por cierto se murió ayer espero que vengas al entierro el domingo.**

**Jillian:Bien hoy como es viernes y has estado trabajando mucho,te dejamos el dia libre**

**Merlock: Que?! Pero porque?!!**

**Jillian: No rechistes no me vinistes la semana pasada a pedirme un dia aparte del fin de semana libre? Pues aquí lo tienes!!**

**Merlock: Pero yo...**

**La imagen de Jillian despareció,Merlock se quedó con un buen disgustó.**

**Bindi: Que bien!!! Dia libre!! Pero que te pasa no estas contento?**

**Merlock: Sara...Sara...Mi dulce Sara...**

**Bindi: Que plasta!!! No pienses en ella!!! Bueno adios volvere tarde me tengo que ir a la tierra del tiempo tengo una reunión con todos los corre-tiempos...bueno hasta luego**

**Merlock no contestó estaba pensando aún en su querida Sara,pasó media hora él estaba sentado en medio del apartamento en un sofá.**

"**Ummm...que hambre...voy a pillar algo pa zampar" se decía a si mismo.**

**Fue a la cocina registró todo no habia nada.**

"**Bindi grrr,se lo come todo!!!" **

**Merlock vió que en la mesa habia algo de la tarteleria envuelto,lo desenvolvió era una pastel rosa.**

"**Nooooo!!!! Sara!!!!! Porque a mi!!!! Es que la idiota Jillian no puede comprender que necesitó estar junto a ti!!!!"**

**Merlock se fue corriendo de la cocina para poder pensar en eso la queria mucho...de repente sus ojos se toparon con el ordenador**

"**Bien vere algo realmente interesante!!( Tu ya sabes que...)" **

**Merlock se dirigió hacia el ordenador pulsó la tecla de on, y pusó una de sus páginas preferidas, le salió en la pantalla.**

_**ES USTED MAYOR DE EDAD? VER ESTE TIPO DE PORNOGRAFIA PUEDE SER ILEGAL**_

_**SI SOY MAYOR DE EDAD**_

_**NO SOY MENOR**_

"**Bien puede que solo sea 15, pero yo hago lo que quiero" Merlock pulsó _SI SOY MAYOR DE EDAD"_**

**Mientras la página se cargaba Merlock pensó en algo 15 años,no llevo mucho tiempo con esa edad? Que dia debe de ser hoy...Pero la mente de Merlock fue distraida con otra cosa,no podia conectarse a la página se ve que un tal caracol rosa la habia bloqueado para que no entrase.**

"**Grrr Bindi!!!!"Pensó Merlock**

**porque le tiene que importar lo que veo... bueno haré otra cosa...ummm haber...ya lo tengo veré alguna peli de terror!!!.**

**Merlock se dirigió a una estanteria donde guardaba unas cuantas pelis de terror.**

"**Ummm...haber...si pillare la de saw!!! Vaya alguien la ha pillao!!!y la de la matanza de Texas?ummmm tampoco!!! Y la de Freddy vs Jason,tampoco,silent hill,tampoco...pero que es esto,estan las carátulas pero no las peliculas!!! Habrá sido otra vez Bindi siempre las esconde,cuando la pille!!!"**

**Merlock miró hacia la ventana habia un dia muy soleado y bonito,asi que decidió dar un paseo,como tenia hambre fue a comprarse un helado, intentando evitar mirar los helados rosas de fresa,se dirigió hacia el vendedor.**

**Merlock: Hola!!!  
**

**Vendedor: Oh muy buenas mañanas joven!! Que desea?**

**Merlock: Un Magnum Temptation!!**

**Vendedor: aquí tienes joven!!! A y toma este helado rosa de fresa te viene con el Magnum!!**

**Merlock lo cogió "No Sara!!!! Te echo mucho de menos" Merlock lanzó el helado al suelo pero allí sentado habia un poli.**

**Poli: Queda usted detenido por poner esta plaza de un color mas cursi**

**Merlock: Cursi?**

**Poli: Si muchos vecinos se han quejado ya de tanta mariconeria,ya teniamos suficientes con esas pijas.**

**El poli señaló unas tias pijas que habian en un banco**

**Pija: Osea por el amor de Roxy, me vuelves a señalar con esa mano tan fea,que te rompo la uña!! Osea !!!! Es que por mis bragas de Tommy Hilfiger!!**

**Poli hoy tienes suerte,este viernes,como es 13 da mala suerte poner multas asi que lo cambiamos por unas de las clases del Sargento Quiti Follen.**

"**Ha dicho alo de viernes 13 me prgunto en que mes estamos,ese dia me suena de algo"**

**De repente el poli le cogió y lo llevo a una habitacion de la comisario y allí apareció un hombre muy fuerte y muscular,vestido de militar con muchas placas.**

**Poli: Este es el Sargento Quiti Follen , te dara una clase de tu conducta urbana,buena suerte saldrás dentro de una hora.**

**S. Quiti Follen: Muy bien bievenido a mi clase,esta echa par malechores como tu.**

**Merlock: Si ya... lo que digas cuando me podre pirar?**

**S.Quiti Follen: NO ME CONTESTE!!!Y LLAMAMÉ SEÑOR!!!!**

**Merlock: Vale!! Tranquilo!!Señor?!**

**S.Quiti Follen: Y ahora contesta a estas preguntas, porque demonios eres azul? Y que son esos colmillos?**

**Merlock: Señor soy un vampiro azul!!!**

**S.Quiti Follen: Ummm... creó que vi un documental de vampiros azules,si era d euna tal Jillian y salias tu,si te grebó intentando sacar una coca-cola light,si menuda hostia te metistes con la máquina jaja!!! Que tio!!!  
**

**Merlock: Sí señor!!!**

**S. Quiti Follen: Que estas comiendo?**

**Merlock: Señor una barrita de cereales baja en calorias!!!!**

**S.Quiti Follen: De donde la has sacado?**

**Merlock: Del bolsillo de su chaqueta señor le iba a pillarlas galletas que tambien son bajas en calorias pero señor porque llevas un monton de alimento bajos en calorias?**

**S.Quitin Follen: Callaté ahora por su atrevimiento escribiras 300 veces no juzgaré a nadie por las calorias de su alimento.**

**Merlock: Sí señor!!!!**

**Al cabo de una hora...**

**S.Quiti Follen: Muy bien has cumplido tu castigo ya puedes irte.**

**El sargento abandonó la sala pero la vista de Merlock se centró en el suelo habian las llaves del sargento,pero antes de que él sargento saliera definitivamente de la habitación.**

**Merlock: Sargento Quiti Follen se ha dejado las...**

**El sargento se giró bastante enojado.**

**S. Quiti Follen: Me has insultado!!! Vas de cachondeo niñato!!! Como te atreves a decirme tal insultó!! Quiti Follen que eso?!Te quedaras una hora mas conmigo,escribiras toda la hora: Nunca diré al Sargento Quiti Follen que le quiti follen.**

**Merlock: Pero...**

**S:Quiti Follen: Ahora!!!!**

**Merlock se pasó toda una hora ahí despues no es que tuviera un buen dia todo le fué destrozo, una paloma se le cagó,despues un barril de orchata se le cayó en cima ensuciandolo todo,la comida no es que fuera muy agradable pidió una pizza y se la trajeron fria y dura...y otras cosas peores.**

**Eran las 10:00 P.M,iba caminando hacia casa hasta que encontró a Bindi.**

**Bindi: Merlock!!! Merlock!!! Ven enseguida a la oficina del tiempo!!!**

**Merlock: Que esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo el dia,Sara ya voy!!!**

**Merlock se fue corriendo llegó enseguida a la oficina del tiempo seguido por Bindi que la pobre ya estaba cansada,abrió la puerta y...SORPRESAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**No lo podia creer allí era diferente estaba lleno de globos con todos sus amigos y todos los corre-tiempos,allí estaba Sara tan guapa...ahora recordaba era su cumpleaños ahora se acordaba!!!Nació un viernes 13!!!Que contento que estaba!!! Ellos se habian acordado de él unas lágrimas de felicidad se le resbalaron de su cara!!,de repente empezó la música todos se pusieron a bailar, Sara pidió un baile a Merlock,y él aceptó estaban los dos allá bailando,los demas tambien,y incluso Bindi bailaba con un monton de core-tiempos que le habian pedido,pero especialmente allí Sara y Merlock,mirandose y sonriendose a los ojos.**

**Acabó la música y decidieron darle su regalo, Jillian departe de los de la oficina le dió una placa a Melock por ser tan buen detective.Sara le dió un regalo que habia echo ella departe de todos y tambien lo hizo con un poco de ayuda.**

**Era una cartulina enorme decorada con fotos de él,Sara,Bindi,Flint,y en medio ponia con unas letras muy bonitas:**

_**PARA UN AMIGO MUY ESPECIAL MERLOCK FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!.**_

**Al cabo de unas horas.**

**El ambiente estaba bastante calmado,los corre-tiempos estaban dormidos incluidos Bindi,Jillian tambien,y por supuesto Tio Benie y Tony tambien,y no incluyamos por supuesto a Flint.**

**Excepto Sara y Merlock que estaban despiertos en el sofá,mirandose,Merlock cogió las manos a Sara le hizo ruborizar.**

**Merlock: Gracias Sara por haber trabajado tanto en esto**

**Sara: No ha sido nada despues de lo que has echo por nosotros nos has ahorrado en muchas misiones.**

**Merlock: Sara...**

**Sara: Merlock...**

**Sus caras se fueron acercando y solo unos pocos milimetros limitaban su boca,y al final se fundieron en un beso.**

**Merlock: Sara te quiero**

**Sara lo abrazó **

**Sara: Merlock**

**Merlock rodeó con los brazos a Sara**

**Merlock: Sí mi amor?**

**Sara: Gracias por todo,te quiero tambien mucho.**

**La parejita se volvió a darse un beso pero esta vez mas apasionado.**

**Al cabo de un tiempo.**

**Allí eran los 2 dormidos en el sofá Sara acurrucada en Merlock,y Merlock rodeando a sara con sus brazos.Era como su sueño tan dulce y profundo a la vez.**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado lo terminé en un dia me pareció divertido hacer algo,y no poseo Flint y los viajeros del tiempo y ningún cáracter suyo,pero ojala.**

**Bueno se ha de aceptar la realidad.**


End file.
